callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alps Chateau/Transcript
Briefing Captain Foley: '1st platoon, listen up. Sergeant Moody owes me fifty bucks, 'cause it looks like Operation Overlord was a success. Our British and Canadian friends took most of their objectives, and except for Omaha, all the beach landings went pretty smoothly. The airborne was misdropped everywhere, but the men formed mixed units and accomplished most of the airborne D-Day objectives. I am extremely proud of all of you. As you know, Sergeant Moody and Privates Elder and Martin broke through German lines to get word to battalion headquarters. If it wasn't for their success, HQ probably would not have sent the reinforcements that helped us hold Sainte-Mère-Église. At headquarters, Moody, Elder, and Martin were assigned to silence a German battery at Brecourt Manor, and faced an entire platoon of Germans with only a handful of men. Well, it seems that someone in command noticed your actions. Our unit has been detached from the rest of the 101st, so it can be used for some special missions behind enemy lines. I suggest you brush up on your German, gentlemen, and enjoy your R&R while you can. Preloader ''An entry in Pvt. Martin's diary. August 7, 1944 The Bavarian Alps, Germany lt seems that a couple of British officers, a Captain Price and a Major Ingram, were shot down over enemy territory. I don't know who these guys are but they must be pretty important, or know something pretty important cause Army intelligence has decided to parachute us into Austria to rescue them. Intelligence sources say the officers are being held in a Chateau in the Bavarian Alps. We've stolen a German truck, hidden it near by, and are approaching the Chateau on foot. Alps Chateau '''Bavarian Alps, Germany August 7, 1944 0130 hrs Martin, Foley and other soldiers are standing next to each other. Moody runs towards the group and everybody crouches. 'Sergeant Moody: '''There's an MG42 on the left, with a guard house on the right. They didn't spot me. '''Captain Foley: '''Let's hope. Captain Price and Major Ingram? '''Sergeant Moody: '''Probably in the big house up the road. '''Captain Foley: '''Martin, you take point, knock out that '42. Harding and Brooks, go get the truck - meet us at the front of the chateau. Everyone else, follow Martin. Move! ''Everybody moves. The soldiers take out a group of Germans near a guard house. 'Captain Foley: '''Good work, Martin. Everyone breathe deep, catch your breathe. Now, let's do it all over again. ''The soldiers move up the road and clear out the German infantry in front of a large building. Martin approaches the entrance. 'Captain Foley: '''Martin, get in there, grab any docs, knock out their communications, then meet back up with us. Sergeant Moody and I will find Price and Ingram. ''Martin and a few other soldiers enter the building and clear the hallways of German soldiers. They go upstairs and find German documents on a table. Martin grabs them and the soldiers go back downstairs. They fight through a different part of the building and reach a fireplace. Martin rotates an eagle and a secret passageway opens up, leading to the German communications devices. Martins shoots them to disable communications. He exits the passageway and Foley enters the room with a few other soldiers. 'Captain Foley: '''Good job! All right guys, we're moving on! ''The soldiers continue moving through the building. They reach a door. 'Captain Foley: '''Don't stop now - Price and Ingram are behind these doors! Stand back! We're gonna blow 'em! ''Foley sets explosives on thel doors and detonates them. They clear the area of German soldiers and open Price's cell door. 'Captain Price: '''Well, goodness me, Americans! Made quite a racket, didn't you? That's quite all right, I can still walk. ''Foley helps Price up. 'Captain Foley: '''Captain Price, Captain Foley. Where's Major Ingram? '''Captain Price: '''They moved him to a camp. Not to worry, I overheard where. ''The soldiers go to the exit of the building. They find Harding and Brooks at a window. 'Private Brooks: '''Truck's out front, sir. '''Captain Foley: '''Excellent. Help Captain Price out the window. He's been hurt. ''Brooks and Harding assist Price in getting out the window. Everyone begins running. 'Captain Foley: '''Let's pile in. We're getting out. '''Private Brooks: '''Captain, what about Major Ingram? '''Captain Foley: '''We'll be back for him. Get in. ''The level ends.